


Lockhart Problems

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Lockhart asks Remus on a date which causes Sirius to be jealous. Eventually Sirius and Remus get together.





	Lockhart Problems

“Gilderoy Lockhart asked me out,” Remus confessed to James one night in the common room as the two Marauders were working on homework.  
James’s eyes widened. “What? That git? What did you say??”  
“No of course. I’m not that desperate for a date,” Remus said quietly.  
“I think you should go on a date with him,” James told Remus stunning the handsome fifth year werewolf.  
“WHAT? Why would I do that? You know how I feel about Sirius!”  
James grinned. “Do it to make Sirius jealous. I know that you don’t believe he’s in love with you but trust me, he is. This will be a good opportunity for you to see I am right and you are wrong.”  
“Just in denial that the most popular guy in school could possibly have feelings for me. I’m not exactly handsome. Look at me. I am covered in scars. How could he possibly like me?”  
James scoffed. “Stop it Moony. I’m not gay, but you are handsome and you are the best guy here at this school. So what if you have a few scars? That just makes you a tougher person than anyone else. I wish you weren’t so hard on yourself Moony. You’re better than you think you are. You’re a great person. Padfoot is in love with you. Don’t you think it’s odd that you’re the only person he lets play with his hair? That you are the only person he gets into bed with after a horrible nightmare about his family? You are the person he is the most protective of. He’s all over you all the time. He’s not all over anyone else the way that he is with you. When girls throw themselves at you he doesn’t notice or care because he’s in love with you. He loves being close to you. You know he doesn’t climb all over me when he’s upset or bored or lonely.”  
“The other day we were wrestling and all of a sudden he got up and left and he has barely touched me or talked to since. Nice job though of convincing me. You almost had me,” Remus told James as he gathered up his homework to go to bed. He was tired of James trying to get his hopes up.  
James became frustrated as Remus began walking away. “You don’t know why he walked away though. He had a problem and was embarrassed. He thinks you felt it and isn’t interested in you.”  
“So you want me to go out with Lockhart? Don’t you think that that will make him think I’m even less interested? Your thinking makes no sense!”  
“Trust me Moony. I know what I’m talking about. One look at the two of you and Sirius will go nuts and publicly confess his feelings for you. Besides, Lockhart deserves a good beating. Moony, you’re my best mate. Why would I lie to you about something that could make things awkward for the marauders?”  
Remus opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. None came to mind either. It was hard to argue with that logic. “So instead of you wanting me to confess my feelings for Padfoot, you want me to go out with Lockhart to make him jealous?”  
“I’ve been trying to get you to confess your feelings for months. Are you going to?”  
Remus blushed. “No. I don’t think you would lie to me but you can understand my hesitation about telling him don’t you? Like you said yourself, it would change the group dynamics if he didn’t like me back. I’m going to bed. I don’t have time to deal with this.”  
James frowned as he watched his friend go up to their room. Remus took off his clothes as he got ready for bed. Sirius opened his curtains. Remus blushed when he saw Sirius looking at him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were in here.”  
“Don’t apologize Moons.” Tension was thick in the air as Remus got ready for bed.  
“Lockhart asked me out,” Remus blurted out trying to break the awkward silence. Remus watched Sirius’s body language to see how he would react. Anger flashed in his eyes and he bawled up his fist.  
“Oh? What did you say?” Sirius tried to keep his voice as calm as possible.  
“I said no but I think I’m going to say yes. You can’t judge a person by their reputation. Besides, its not like anyone else wants to go out with me,” Remus said turning around so he wouldn’t see Sirius’s face.  
Sirius opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. “Night Remus,” he replied coolly.  
Remus’s heart broke and a part of him wanted to hit James for getting his hopes up. Remus hoped that by confessing that he was going on a date with Lockhart Sirius would confess his feelings since James claimed he had feelings for him. Now he was going to actually have to go out with him, which was going to be a nightmare. Remus looked at Sirius sadly before getting into bed and closing his curtains.  
During the night, Remus was woken up by Sirius screaming. He rushed over to his bed, waking him up. “Padfoot! It’s ok. It was just a dream!” Sirius was shaking and pale.  
“Moony? They were going to kill me,” Sirius whispered against Remus’s chest.  
Remus wrapped his arms around his friend and secret lover doing his best to bring comfort to him. After a while Sirius calmed down and realized that Remus was in his bed. “You should go back to your own bed. GILDEROY wouldn’t like it if you were in bed with another guy,” Sirius said coldly.  
Remus’s heart broke. “Forget you Padfoot. I don’t know what I’ve done to get this icy tone from you and your distance. I was just trying to calm you down!”  
Remus stormed back to his bed angry. Sirius hated himself for upsetting Remus. “Moony,” Sirius said softly getting out of bed and going over to Remus’s to lay beside him. Remus’s body tensed up as Sirius laid beside him. “I’m sorry. I never meant to upset you. I’m just-you can do so much better than him.”  
“Leave me alone Black,” Remus whispered harshly. “Go back to your own bed. Why did you even come here. Like YOU said, Gilderoy wouldn’t like it if I was in bed with another guy before our date.”  
Sirius’s heart stung. Remus had never spoken to him like that before but he didn’t blame him. Sirius had been sort of a jerk to him lately. He reluctantly got up and went back into his own bed.  
In the morning, the two marauders didn’t speak to each other. James sensed the tension and asked Sirius about it who told him to leave him alone. Remus confessed to James what happened. “So your observations were wrong Prongs, he obviously doesn’t like me.”  
“On the contrary, I think his actions say just the opposite.”  
“He treated me like a jerk. He had the opportunity to tell me how he felt but he obviously doesn’t feel the same way about me. I know I could have told him but I chickened out. I hate this.”  
“Both of you jerks are making things more complicated for each other,” James said frustrated. “I just want both of you to be happy together.”  
“If he liked me wouldn’t he have said anything when I mentioned a date with Lockhart? Doesn’t matter. I’ve gotta go talk to him.”  
James sat beside Sirius at breakfast as Remus went to join Lockhart at the Ravenclaw table. “What is Lupin doing over there,” Sirius asked James who was taken aback by Sirius’ use of his friends last name.  
“He told me you acted like a jerk. He is going on a date with him. If you want to date him you’re going to have to ask him or tell him how you feel.”  
“If he liked me he wouldn’t be going out with HIM or anyone,” Sirius whined.  
James rolled his eyes. He has broken both of his friends confidentiality and they don’t believe him. Remus came and joined the other two Marauders after Gilderoy accepted his offer for a date. Remus plastered a big fake smile on his face. Sirius scowled at the sight of Remus’s smile which normally turned him on.  
“What are the two of you going to do on your date,” Sirius asked through gritted teeth.  
“I’m not sure. I was just making sure that 7:00 in the astronomy tower is the right time and place for tonight,” Remus said excitedly.  
Sirius gagged. “I think I’m feeling sick.” He left to go to the bathroom.  
“Maybe I was wrong about you going out with him,” James admitted.  
“I don’t want to do this! You are the one who told me to do this!”  
“Do what you want. I just wish you would believe me,” James told him.  
At 7, Sirius snuck off to the Astronomy tower under the invisibility cloak he stole from James. Sadly he couldn’t find the map, but he didn’t care. He was going to hurt Lockhart for asking out HIS Moony. When he got to the tower, Lockhart was nowhere in sight but Remus was sitting down on the window ledge looking out at the stars with a smile on his face. Maybe Lockhart was late?  
After a few minutes Remus couldn’t take the silence anymore. “Are you going to come out from under the cloak anytime soon Padfoot,” Remus asked surprising Sirius who took off the cloak.  
“How did you know,” Sirius asked before he saw the map laid out in front of Remus who smirked.  
“I called off my date with Lockhart,” Remus told him nervously. “I’ve been thinking about what James has told me all day and I knew you would show up here so I cancelled. However, I should have not cancelled just to see what you would have done to him. I hate how things turned out last night. I’m sorry for what I said and how I said it. I hate being mad at you Padfoot. I hated when you left to back to your own bed. I’m kind of in love with you. More than kind of actually. I wanted to see if you would tell me how you felt when I mentioned having a date with lockhart. I didn’t have a date with him at that time but I did decide to go out with him after your reaction. James told me you had feelings for me. I don’t know. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe I’m dumb for getting my hopes up.”  
Sirius ran over to Moony knocking him to the ground and kissed him on the mouth. “I love you Moony. I love you. I’m sorry for acting like a jerk.” Sirius kissed Remus again to show how much he loved him and how sorry he was for acting like a jerk.  
Remus pushed Sirius off of him reluctantly after a few seconds to get some air. “I love you too Padfoot. Wanna take this somewhere more private and comfortable?”  
“Where do you have in mind Moony?”  
“If we go to my bed, will you promise not to leave?”  
“Oh that is definitely a promise I can keep,” Sirius said grinning wickedly. “You and I should stay in bed forever. Skip classes. Drop out of school. Have lots of sex all the time.”  
Remus laughed. “You’re funny. Come on.” The two of them went into their room hand in hand. James grinned at them as they walked through the common room. Sirius and Remus slept together almost every night for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> from my old tumblr


End file.
